


A Girl Or A Woman?

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Buisness man! Ashton, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Online Articles, Wifey! Luke, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton clicked on the article with a strange fascination. He scrolled through reading and comparing. After all was he dating a girl or a woman?</p><p>© MusicIsMyBoyfriend 2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luke and Ashton

**Author's Note:**

> Alright attention! BEFORE you read this know that when I say a bottom equals a woman I really don't mean that. It was ourley for the story. I didn't write the article and and it isn't mine. I'm not making money off of this its just a cute story.

Ashton sat at his desk scrolling through an important article, his glasses were on the end of his nose and his shirt slightly undone. He had one hand on the mouse scrolling through the other supporting his chin with a bit of scruff on it. As he finished the article he blew out a breath eyes scanning over the page on display of his laptop.

 

The room was relatively dark as he sat, only a little light illuminating him. His eyebrows raised as he saw a silly ad at the bottom. ’['6 signs She's A Girl Not A Woman'](http://www.zeppfeed.com/story/334/6-weird-signs-she-is-a-girl-not-a-woman-6-can-prove-this-alone?ni=1). He knew Luke wasn't a woman but he was the bottom in the relationship, and he was more feminine. Ashton knew that didn't qualify him as a woman just because he was bottom, as Calum was bottom in his relationship but Michael was his little puppy. Ashton caved and clicked on it waiting for it to load. As he did he pursed his lips feeling ridiculous.

 

The page loaded in front of him and he scrolled down to the first.

 

 

  * __Girls do everything for attention, whereas a woman wants respect.__



 

 

_A girl does everything for attention. From heavy make up to revealing clothes, all just for attention. However women are different. They just want respect._

 

Ashton leaned back and thought about Luke and how he behaved. Luke was very happy and Farley wore revealing clothing. He often wore something classy, like jeans and a nice shirt. He felt a small smile turn up his lips as he thought more about it. Luke never wore make up really besides a few times to cover up some bad sun burns. He also liked to match with Ashton when they went to important business parties. He clicked on the next page and scrolled down once more, leaning forward closer to the screen.

 

  1. _Girls fake moan_



 

_Girls fake-moan whereas a woman never do this. A girl's moans tend to be more exaggerated than the situation calls for._

 

Ashton once again thought of Luke, when they first had sex Luke had been nervous and didn't make a lot of noise. Even from the beginning he never faked it. He thought about the times Luke was ‘loud’ and shook his head softly as they weren't actually very loud. They were Luke's noises and they made Ashton's cock jump. They had never sounded fake to him and he had known Luke to let him known in the early stages of their sexual relationship when it wasn't feeling so great.

 

Chuckling to himself he clicked next glancing down at the top of the page to see what wisdom it offered to him.

 

  1. _Girls don't know their limits._



 

_When it come to partying, a girl party like an animal whereas a woman prefer to stay more civilized. A girl doesn’t know her limits, while woman never went out of her limits._

 

Reading this he thought about all the times he took Luke to formal parties, when he told Luke of them he didn't mention they were formal yet Luke put on nice clothing matched with Ashton styled his hair and had great manners. He only drank one flute of champagne or a glass of wine at any party. He was polite to everyone and he knew when he needed to be near Ashton and the time for letting him roam to seal any deals. He was amazing and definitely fitting to this description of a woman.

 

  1. _Social Media is everything_



 

_Girls are obsessed with status of social media queen and she never want to lose it. They never put efforts into their relationship to make it work, but they make it appear good online. For girls facebook, twitter etc are priority, while for woman, relationship is her first priority._

 

He knew Luke had deleted his Facebook and only occasionally would tweet. He didn't have Kik, or google plus, or hang outs, or snapchat anymore. When someone asked about their relationship he was honest and told them what was really happening. If he and Luke did happen to fight Luke would refuse to drop it until the issue was resolved. He felt his heart flutter a bit as he recalled all of this as he had the best boyfriend in the world. He smiles as he was happy to be with him.

 

  1. _Girls and Women Spend Their Time Differently_



 

_Girls spend most of their time watching television or updating their social profile, while women spend most of their time in working and doing productive things. A woman also love to spend time with her man._

 

He could hear the slight clang of the pouts and pans as Luke put them away and knew his love was cleaning up the kitchen. He smiled as knew that when he asked Luke to do things with him he readily agreed even if it was shopping for something such as a boat or a new car. These things weren't always fun but very necessary and Luke never hesitated to say yes. He smiled and snorted softly before clicking to the next slide.

 

  1. _Girls Appear Health Conscious Whereas Women Will Eat What They Want_



 

_A girl always pretend to health conscious in front of you. She always has been on a salad diet when she is with you. She eats healthy food because she wants other to love her body. Opposite to this, a woman never pretends to be health conscious and eat healthy because she love her body._

 

He knew Luke immediately ‘passed’ this one as he had known him to eat nachos, steak, and pasta in front of him easily. That he always wanted to eat whatever you want. The young boy he had started dating even ordered a bacon cheeseburger their very first date. It always made Ashton laugh and smile fondly when he thought of it as no other people he had dated ever were that bold. He closed the tab and got up going to Luke and hugging him tightly. His boyfriend responded by hugging him as well kissing his lips softly.

 

“Hey my working man, you seemed a bit stressed but happy. Perhaps a massage?” Luke offered brightly.

 

“I love you.” Ashton whispered before kissing Luke deeply and pulling him close.

  
Luke didn't know what got his boyfriend so worked up but was all to happy to spend time with his man.


	2. 12 Signs You're Dating A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum saw it wondering if Michael was a man by these standards.

Calum shifted on the bed his laptopBoyfely perched in his lap. Humming softly he looked through his recommended list biting his lip as he saw a certain title.

[12 Signs You're Dating A Man Not A Boy](http://elitedaily.com/dating/12-signs-youre-dating-a-man-not-a-boy/605586/amp/#read-more)

Shyly clicking on it he opened it up scrolling down to the first point. His eyes skimmed the text before he thought about if it was true or not.

 

  1. His apartment looks like an apartment.



 

When he met Michael the elder boy wasn't living in an apartment. He was living in a house; not only did the house reflect Michael’s personal style it was very neat. Even his room was organized and clean. He did his dishes the day of and cleaned at the appropriate times. 

 

  1. He does what he does because he loves to do it – he's more than capable of motivating himself.



 

Calum immediately knew the answer to this one. Michael definitely fit this one. Not only was he passionate about his music he pushed himself to write even when he wanted to take the day off. He also pursued his passion of cooking trying new recipes and spices when he had the spare time and even when he didn't. 

 

  1. He doesn't ever need a babysitter.



 

Calum read the text below about a man being able to handle his liquor at all times. How he knew his limit. They didn't drink much but when they did it was half a glass of red wine if even that. A tumbler of scotch or a beer. He wasn't much of a drinker and always knew when was the time to drink and when was the time to politely pass. 

 

  1. When he has a problem, he speaks his mind – and does so calmly and respectively.



 

One thing that made Calum happy was how little he and Michael fought. It was actually hard to think of a fight they had to compare this one to Michael. His face grew stony for a moment remembering a fight they had once. He remembers clearly Michael calmly explained to Calum what had happened that night and he was ready and willing to talk to Calum about all of his concerns. 

 

  1. He has his priorities straight – and you know you're most definitely one of them.



 

Calum blushes a warm feeling spreading over him as he remembered the times Michael's showed him how important he was. That he was most definitely a priority; such as when he asked Calum to marry him. When he saved his money to fly Calum’s family out for the wedding. Then there was him expanding his business making sure everything was fine and going well. 

 

  1. He takes care of himself – body and mind.



 

Calum laughed softly knowing from Michael's stories that when he was a teen he wasn't so careful with his body. However as he grew older he ate better and worked out. He smoothed out his body and took care of it. He got help for his mental issues and was very passionate about his own ways of life. 

 

  1. He supports you and your dreams, always encouraging you and keeping things positive.



 

Calums deep passion for writing was something he had struggled with for awhile. He was always worried his writing had been too see through. That he was too horrible of a writer. Michael had pushed him through and told him how great he was. Michael was his biggest fan. It was sweet and he was always telling Calum about how his writing would be the best. 

 

  1. He doesn't complain because he knows complaining doesn't yield results.



 

Michael had often struggled with writing some days but Calum never heard him complain once. He always worked until he had a rough outline of what he wanted and relaxed. He never once let the negativity drag him down because he knew he had to work and that complaining didn't help anything. 

 

  1. He makes decisions, but is more than comfortable with allowing you to take the wheel.



 

Calum laughed softly recalling that they've never had a full conversation about a decision. He was more than happy to listen to Calum’s ideas and always bad one of his own. He knew what he wanted to do and for Calum that was a great feeling. 

 

  1. When he has you alone, he isn't interested in anything other than you.



 

Calums body become hit all over as he read; his mind raced remembering all of the times that Michael favorite show was on and he ravished Calum instead. When the new song he'd been waiting for came on the radio and he made Calum moan louder than it. He was certainly a man to make your toes curl. 

 

  1. He admits that he is wrong when he is wrong.



 

Michael was quite a proud man and Calum knew that when he started dating him. He was also very stubborn and Calum admired that about his man but even Michael knew when he messed up and told Calum. He owned up to it and did everything he could to repair the damage. 

 

  1. He knows your value and appreciates you for you.



  
Like would often questioned why Michael never said ‘I love you’ to Calum. The older kiwi boy would laugh and shake his head before replying. He would tell Luke about how he knew Michael did because he showed him. He showed him when he would run a bath after a tiring day at work; he would show it in the way he picked all the peppers and tomatoes from his food for him. When he gave Calum massages without needing to be asked. Michael did say I love you; like when they made love for hours in their anniversary; when they got married; when they adopted their first dog. He said it just not all of the time and that made Calum feel loved. 


End file.
